Der 2.Brief
by willow schweiz
Summary: Severus Snape wird entführt von Lord Voldemort und ich brauche Hilfe, Faris, hilf mir


1 Der Brief (Teil 2)  
  
  
  
1.1 Meine Liebste Freundin,  
  
Ich weiss du hast schon lange Zeit nichts mehr von mir gehÃ¶rt. Und das tut mir ganz schrecklich leid.  
  
Aber nun ist etwas eingetreten, die Dinge haben sich geÃ¤ndert und ich brauche deine Hilfe.  
  
Faris,  
  
ja ich nenne dich bei deinem Elfen Namen,  
  
Faris ich brauche dich hier.  
  
Es war nicht einfach fÃ¼r mich, jemanden zu finden, der fÃ¼r mich so Vertrauens wÃ¼rdig war, und nicht wissen wollte, warum diesen Brief, und diese Zeilen dir auch wirklich bringen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Vertraue dem Ãœberbringer so, wie du mir vertrauen wÃ¼rdest. Auch wenn er ein wenig mitgenommen und zerlumpt aussieht, Remus Lupin ist mein bester Freund.  
  
Ich bin hier auf Hogwarts, das ist eine Schule fÃ¼r Hexerei und Zauberei. Irgendwo in England. Kannst du dich erinnern, wie wir immer davon getrÃ¤umt haben? Von einer ebensolchen Schule? Oh Faris, es gibt sie wirklich. Ich gebe hier Unterricht in GÃ¶ttinen-Kunde und Rituale.  
  
Ja du hast recht, ich hÃ¤tte dir das schon frÃ¼her mitteilen kÃ¶nnen. Habe ich eigentlich auch. Aber du kannst dich daran wohl nicht mehr erinnern. Es ist aber so, diese Menschen hier, wollen versteckt und unerkannt bleiben.  
  
Du weiÃŸt ja selber wie sie frÃ¼her mit Hexen und Zauberern umgegangen sind.  
  
Auch wir mit unserem Glauben werden ja nicht davon verschont. Aber lassen wir das.  
  
Meine Elfe, meine Drachen Lady. Hier sind Dinge passiert, die kannst du dir nicht vorstellen.  
  
Da muss ich zuerst wohl ein wenig in die Vergangenheit gehen und dir erzÃ¤hlen. Obwohl, ich halte deinen letzten Brief in den HÃ¤nden, und ich kann sehen, das du vieles doch erfahren hast. Dumbledore (unser Direktor hier an der Schule) war ziemlich entsetzt als er deine Antwort gelesen hatte. Aber ich habe ihm erklÃ¤rt dass das mit unserem Zusammenhalt zu erklÃ¤ren sei. Und da hat er es auf sich beruhen lassen. Ja, du liest richtig, unsere Post an Muggel (so nennen sie hier die nicht magischen Menschen) wird zensiert.  
  
Unglaublich nicht wahr?  
  
Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse: Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht wÃ¤re es vielleicht angebracht Remus in die Badewanne zu stecken. Der arme Kerl stinkt erbÃ¤rmlich und es wird auch immer schwieriger ihn dazu zu motivieren. Er leidet auch schrecklich. Er meint es sei seine Schuld das die Death Eather (das sind die Laufburschen dieses MÃ¶rders) meine grosse Liebe geschnappt haben. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Lord Voldemort wusste das Severus eine Art Doppel Agent war, seit Professor Quirrell an dieser Schule umgebracht wurde. Und Lord Voldemort hat das zu seinem Vorteil ausgenutzt und zugeschlagen als niemand damit gerechnet hat. (zeig Remus den Brief, wenn du fertig gelesen hast, er kann dir das noch genauer erklÃ¤ren, aber er wird sehr traurig sein. Bitte trÃ¶ste ihn fÃ¼r mich)  
  
Oh Faris mir laufen wieder die TrÃ¤nen Ã¼ber mein Gesicht.  
  
Wo war ich stehen geblieben....ah ja.  
  
Du hast in deinem Brief erwÃ¤hnt, du sÃ¤hest eine dunkle Gestalt hinter mir.  
  
Oh Faris. Es ist wahr. Deine GefÃ¼hle waren richtig. Um diese Gestalt geht es. Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ich bin ihm verfallen, mit Haut und Haaren. Auch seine Liebe zu mir ist tief, ich weiss gar nicht recht wie ich mich ausdrÃ¼cken soll. Aber ich weiss du weiÃŸt bestimmt was ich meine.  
  
Ich weiss das hier Dinge vor sich gehen, mit denen ich wirklich nichts zu tun haben will. Aber Hekate hat mir schon lÃ¤ngere zeit vorher angekÃ¼ndigt das Krieg ausgebrochen ist.  
  
Da gibt es einen Lord Voldemort. Er verkÃ¶rpert das Absolut BÃ¶se. Meine grosse Liebe ist bei ihm. Er diente ihm viele Jahre. Voldemorts EinfluÃŸ wurde immer schlimmer.  
  
Aber Dumbledore konnte ihn Ã¼berzeugen das es nicht die richtige Seite fÃ¼r ihn ist. Und so hat Severus (das ist sein Name, Faris, klingt er nicht schÃ¶n?) die Seiten gewechselt. Ohne das der dunkle Lord etwas gemerkt hat.  
  
Aber ich hatte Angst. Und ich habe Dumbledore erklÃ¤rt, das es nicht in Ordnung sei. FrÃ¼her oder SpÃ¤ter geht das schief. Doch Albus meinte, er habe alles im Griff.  
  
Aber ich wusste es besser. Oh Faris, der dunkle Lord hÃ¤lt Severus gefangen. Und ich kann nichts tun. Ich bin unfÃ¤hig mich zu rÃ¼hren. Mein Kopf ist so leer. Ich sitze hier am Fenster und kann nur noch weinen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hat mir verboten das SchulgelÃ¤nde zu verlassen. Er hat Angst das ich auch in die FÃ¤nge des dunklen Lords gerate. Wenn das passieren wÃ¼rde, dann wÃ¤re es mit Severus auch vorbei. Ich spÃ¼re ihn Faris, ich weiss das er noch lebt. Und er lebt noch weil er weiss das ich in Sicherheit bin.  
  
Albus hat einen Mitstreiter gegen die dunklen MÃ¤chte angestellt um mich zu Ã¼berwachen. Er heisst Sirius Black. Und er macht seine Sache gut. Zu gut.  
  
Oh Faris. Ich finde nicht einmal die Kraft ,um ihm zu entkommen.  
  
Aber da hat mir die GÃ¶ttin einen Gedanken geschickt.  
  
Du Faris. Du bist die letzte grosse Nachfarin der Drachen Ladys. Dein Elfisches Erbe. Faris ich bitte dich um deine Hilfe.  
  
Rette meine Liebe vor dem schrecklichen dunklen Lord.  
  
Bitte.  
  
Wenn du dich entschieden hast, zu mir zu kommen, wird Remus dir alles erklÃ¤ren und fÃ¼r dich die Reise vorbereiten.  
  
Die Tiere kannst du mitnehmen (Severus mag zwar keine Pferde, aber Katzen haben es ihm angetan, oh wenn er nur wieder bei mir wÃ¤re). Auch das wird Remus erledigen.  
  
Bitte vertrau ihm. Es wird dir vielleicht ein wenig komisch vorkommen, wenn er von PortschlÃ¼sseln erzÃ¤hlt, aber vertrau ihm.  
  
Liebste Faris, steh mir in diesen dunklen Stunden bei.  
  
Ich warte auf dich.  
  
Ich halte dich fest, Willow 


End file.
